


You Are Invited

by ThatOCLady



Series: Rafael Barba & Annie Dalton [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annie Dalton, Barba Wedding, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: "The final month before the big day is a litmus test for couples, of how they work together, solve problems, communicate. The early, happy glow is over, and the nerves begin to set in. With some couples, it brings out the fundamental conflicts in their relationship. With other couples, the lucky ones, it highlights the essential harmony of their partnership" Engaged couple, Rafael & Annie, start their wedding preparations. What follows is dance practice, a small road trip, and an unwelcome surprise on the wedding day.





	1. Comprometido & Impegnato

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I quoted the Bride Wars movie in the summary, couldn't help it. So... yay! I am quite happy with this part of the series. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you so much for all the love. <3

"I am so bad", Annie giggled.  
_'10 Spanish Phrases To Use In Bed'_ \- said the article she was reading. Naturally lazy, Annie had been reluctant to learn Spanish. She understood some basic terms but Rafael seldom used those. They had made a pact after their dinner with Sonny _(haha!)_ to always translate Italian and Spanish to each other. And somehow, Annie felt that her sex-phrases in Italian were quite jaded. They didn't sound hot either. On the other hand, when Rafael turned on his Spanish mode, she was all quivers and moans.  
"As lo que quieras", she memorized it.  
Closing her laptop and drifting into the kitchen to check on dinner, Annie's mind was occupied with what she had just read. She turned off the stove and got busy.  
_"_ Ay papi", she mumbled.  
She had never used any equivalent of the word 'Daddy' during sex. It just wasn't her cup of tea. 'Daddy' was the happy, smiling man who had raised her, not the one between her legs.  
"Papi", she said.  
It did roll quite nicely off the tongue.  
_"AHHH!"_ , she screamed.  
The guy who had scared her laughed. Annie turned to him, heart beating wild as she put a hand over it.  
"You jerk!", she hit him in the chest.  
Rafael pulled her close with his hands on the butt he had just pinched, laughing still.  
"You walk like a cat"  
" _Muuuaaahh!_ "  
He gave her a long, loud smack on the lips. Annie smiled on sensing his good mood; it was rare. She tugged at the knot of his tie,  
"My fiance's not home, y'know"  
"How about we take this", he cocked his head sideways, "...to your bedroom?"  
"Get your hands off me. I won't cheat on Rafael"  
"What can he give you that I can't?"  
She held up her ring finger,  
"This"  
"I'll get you a rock"  
"I hate diamonds. See?", she wiggled out of his arms, "That's the difference between you and him. He knows me. And all you know of me is my body"  
"It's a nice body"  
He kissed her neck, standing behind her by the kitchen counter. Annie was putting some garnish on the curry.  
"How was work?", she asked.  
Nuzzling her, he spoke against the skin of her neck,  
"Boring. I kept looking at your photos to entertain myself"  
"What photos?"  
"Where you're wearing the corset", he whispered.  
"You kept those?", she grinned, "What if someone gets their hands on them?"  
"No big deal. I already sent them to Playboy"  
Annie turned to give him a look. Rafael made for her mouth as if he would bite. His hands were still on her waist.  
"Somebody missed me today", she turned to the counter again with a smile.  
"So much"  
"All right, Romeo. Let me..."  
Her skin broke into goosebumps at his touch. His fingers slid into her top, flitting over her tummy. They traced the shape of it before gliding up along the underwire of her bra.  
"You're wearing a bra. Where are your manners?"  
Annie giggled.   
"Stop it. You just got home. And dinner's getting cold"  
"I don't care"  
"Raf!"  
He lowered his hand into her pants. Annie gripped the kitchen counter. He was getting right to business.  
"Raf, not here. We...", she jerked as he touched her panties, "Not in the kitchen"  
He went on kissing her neck and shoulders, fingering her against the cold counter. Annie tried to fight her arousal.  
"Raf, please. Not... oh!"  
Her knuckles strained against the kitchen top as she held onto it. Rafael's ministrations were making her knees weak. Annie closed her eyes and let him have his way. A low growl escaped her throat as he used his thumb.  
"Raf", she whispered.  
The sound of his belt buckle unsnapping opened her eyes. She spread her feet apart to aid him. As if it were the only natural thing in the world, Rafael slid into her.  
"You did miss me", she said, closing her eyes.  
His thrusts rocked her to and fro. Annie laid her head back on his shoulders. They panted in sync. Rafael's low huffing was music to her ears.  
"Annie", he said her name.  
She held his hand that was kneading her breast and guided it. They were close. Annie moaned and slumped forward. The moment the wave rushed over them both, she was back against his shoulder, gasping his name and god's.  
"Fuck", Rafael groaned as he released inside her, "Fuck"  
Knowing her body too well, he lifted Annie off her jelly'd feet before she could stumble, and carried her to the dinner table. He set her down in the chair. She tried to regulate her breath and adjusted her panties back in place. After zipping himself up, washing his hands and shedding his coat, Rafael rolled up his sleeves. He brought their food to the table.  
"Dinner is served", he took the chair across hers.  
Annie teased,  
"Do you want to say grace?"  
He smiled before biting into the food.  
  
Dinner was lovely but so was the afterglow on Annie's face. Rafael stared at her till she blushed. He saw her shift the food to one side in her mouth while her tongue seemed to pass over her teeth. He knew what that was and handed her the pepper shaker. Annie sprinkled it over her bowl of curry.  
"Since we have a date now", she said, "We should think about dance lessons"  
"We don't need dancing lessons"  
_'Spicy'_ , he thought of the food. Annie poured him a glass of water before he could ask.  
"I have slow-danced _once_. And I looked like Beetlejuice on stilts. My goofy routine won't look half as cute in a wedding dress"  
"You're free to take 'em if you want but I don't need dancing lessons"  
"It will be good practice"  
"I am fine,believe me"  
"If you say so", she rolled her eyes.  
Rafael smiled to himself,  
"What about your bachelorette party? Planned anything yet"  
"Sort of. I don't like strip-clubs, so Kyle offered to strip. I turned him down. He has no sense of rhythm. Plus it would have been weird. So it's probably just going to be and my posse hitting up a karaoke bar. What about you?"  
"I'm not having a stag night"  
"Why not?!"  
"They are tacky and gross"  
"You don't have to have a stripper. You could just have drinks with your friends"  
"No. Because if I do, I'll have to invite them all to the wedding. We are having a strictly private ceremony"  
"Fine", she said, "You want some more rice?"  
"No. I'm good"  
  
After dinner, Rafael refused to get into his pajamas. He was without his waistcoat and tie when he dragged Annie into the living room and turned on some music on his phone.  
"I had no idea you were so touchy about your dancing skills", she laughed.  
"Chin up", he put her hand on his shoulder, "And stop putting your hand on my butt"  
They danced to the slow, steady rhythm. Steps matching, grins widening.  
"You weren't kidding", Annie said.  
Suddenly, the song turned up-tempo. Annie exclaimed an "Ooh!" as he turned her in his arms with expertise. He laid her across his forearm till her braid nearly touched the floor.  
"Rafael", she scolded.  
He kissed along her midriff before pulling her back up. The big finish was her leg around his waist as she panted.  
"You okay, Annie?", he taunted her, "You look kind of... flushed"  
She got out of his arms,  
"Great. Now I _really_ need dance lessons"


	2. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie plan their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put just a little bit of Barson in there, just a smudge. I hope that's not a problem. Thanks! 
> 
> Prometida - fiancee

To Lucia's dismay, her son and daughter-in-law to-be were hellbent on having a small, private ceremony. She had to use all the weapons in her arsenal to get Rafael to invite her side of the family - her sister, her brother and his wife & children. Annie would have three guests on her side: her best friends Cece and Kyle, and her Aunt June. She was negotiating that day for adding Sonny to the list.   
"If you invite him, I'll have to invite the rest of the squad", Rafael said.   
"Sonny will never talk to me once he realizes I had my wedding without him"   
He smirked,   
"I don't see the downside to that"   
Annie looked up from the guest list in her hands. Rafael watched in awe her angry glare ~~_(so adorable)_~~. He put his coffee mug down when she began to speak.   
"Sonny means something to me, Rafael. He has been there for me the way a brother would. It's up to you if you don't want to invite the rest of the team but Sonny is invited"   
"Fine", he shrugged, "Then I'll just invite Liv"   
Annie shook her head smiling, as she wrote Sonny's name on the list.   
"Find something amusing?", Rafael observed her.   
"Nothing"   
"You don't like Olivia?"   
"I do. She's great"   
"Then what's with the face?"   
"You love Olivia. That's all"   
Rafael stopped short of spitting the hot coffee back in the mug. Annie was focused on the list. He cleared his throat.   
"Come again?"   
"It's nothing sexual, nothing that would make you cheat on me or something", she capped her pen, "But you guys are great friends, probably went out for a while. And it's obvious that you care a lot about each other. I like that"   
He was trying to get a read on his love of years. Annie had major'd in psychology but her observations had never been so... astounding.   
"You're not jealous?", he wondered.   
"No. She is not the kind of person who would 'wreck' someone's relationship", Annie picked up the wedding roster, "Also, you don't really seem to be her type. It'll never work out"   
"Excuse me?"   
"You're high maintenance"   
"High maintenance? Me?"   
"Do you know how many times I have to change coffee filters and bedding around here, and look pretty and be charming while doing it? Or try not to scream when you put your feet up on every table you see? Or when you return every gift I..."   
"I get the picture. Move on"   
"I'm saying, Olivia seems to be of the kind who prefer these jock types. Likes to transform them into their better selves. She can't possibly improve you. There's no room. You're perfect"   
How could she have caught all that in one meeting? And did she just sneak a compliment in?   
"Annie..."   
"I know", she winked.

* * *

Having secured an arrest warrant for the perp, Barba walked out of the judge's chambers. Detective Carisi was close behind.   
"Hola, prometida", Rafael answered his phone with a smile.   
Annie's voice could barely be heard over the traffic she seemed to be in.   
"Raf? Hello?"   
"It's loud. Where are you?"   
"I'm shopping for the dress. Think you can get out during lunch break and help me pick one?"   
"Can't you take Cece or what's-her-name... Shirley?"   
"Shirley lives in Boston, Cubano, I told you. And I don't want to bother Cece. Kyle is at work. Think you can make it?"   
Meeting the SVU to discuss the case, the Vaulk trial, meeting his boss...   
"I'm sorry"   
"It's okay. I'll ask Sonny"   
"S...", he looked over his shoulder.   
Sonny had hung behind a little on realizing the ADA was talking to his fiancee. Rafael whispered sharply.   
"What does he know about wedding dresses?!"   
"Raf, you are getting cut off. I can't hear you"   
"Annie..."   
"I'll talk to you later, okay? I can't hear you. I love you! Bye"   
"An...", he shut his eyes.   
In seconds, Carisi's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it. Frustrated, Rafael walked on.

* * *

_A week before the wedding -_

  
"Let's review. We have our apparel. All our guests have RSVP'd yes. Judge Templar will be officiating the whole business. I still think we should have tried to get Ruth Bader Ginsburg to do it"   
Rafael chuckled behind his glass of Scotch. He said,   
"Keep reading"   
"The venue is set. So is the menu. They promised us a pianist. I told them 'minimal decoration'. They have sent me sample pictures. Take a look and pick one"   
Rafael leaned his head against her shoulder and had a look. He took her hand and put it on his face. Annie caressed his day-old shadow,   
"The first one is out of the question. The second one is fine but I am not a fan of yellow. How about this one?"   
"Too much color"   
"Yeah", she agreed, "And this? It goes with the flowers I am going to wear. In my hair, I mean"   
"It looks nice"   
"Good. Let's see the others and make..."   
"Just pick one"   
"You always say that, Raf, and then manage to find faults in what I have picked"   
"Honest to God, you choose the decorations. I won't say a word"   
"Fine"   
He stayed in the same position. Annie's hand was so warm on his face. He put his hand on her thigh. Heck, when was the last time they had sex? He couldn't remember.   
"This one. Tell me what you think", she said.   
Closing her laptop, Rafael put it on the table. He was kissing her before she could protest. Her fingers passed through his hair. He was growing it out a bit for the wedding. Annie kissed his face, moving down to his throat. He maneuvered her underneath him. Looking into each other's eyes before they fucked senseless - it was their mating ritual.   
"Raf?", she asked, "Will you always love me forever?"   
"Of course I will. You doubt it?"   
She shook her head and smiled.   
"I love you. I can't believe this time next week, I'll be Mrs. Rafael Barba"   
"And I will be Mr. Annie Dalton"   
Making her giggle, he went in for another kiss. And then a lot more.


	3. A Destination Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie take a road trip to their wedding destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, me lovelies. This is the chapter I have been dying to publish. Please express your surprise and confusion in the comments. The song I have mentioned is Sarah Connor's cover of Marvin Gaye's song Sexual Healing. Thanks in advance for reading!

"All right", she took a deep breath, "Let's go"  
Rafael was driving. Next to him, Annie double-checked the contents of her handbag. She could be mildly paranoid when it came to packing.  
"Sure you have everything?", he provoked her.  
"Don't"  
They were headed to Lake Mohonk. The wedding party was supposed to meet them there. When they had applied for the marriage license, Annie had suggested that they get married at home. He knew she had no desire for extravagance. But everyone deserved the joy of having their special day. So for a nearby wedding destination, Annie had shown a soft spot for Nantucket.  
_"We could have a beach wedding. There would be waves crashing at our feet..."_  
_"And ruining my shoes"_ , he had said.  
He had come up with the scenic Lake Mohonk and the namesake Mountain House. When he suggested that the wedding take place atop the cliff, overlooking the lake, she had reminded him how scared of heights he was. So the wedding was going to be down by the water.  
  
Annie was humming, making music with the blaring horns around them.  
"This weekend traffic", Rafael grumbled, "Everyone's headed out of the city"  
"None of them have a honeymoon room booked in the Mohonk Mountain House now, do they?", she held up her palm.  
He had to give her the high five. Annie was playing with her hair now.  
"Speaking of the honeymoon room..."  
He fought hard against a smile.  
"What exactly will we be doing there?"  
"Honeymoon stuff"  
"A honeymoon is longer than 24 hours. You obviously are going to take me somewhere after the wedding"  
He half-lied,  
"No. I have that Jenner hearing on Tuesday, remember?"  
Annie was giving him the all-knowing look. He touched her knee,  
"We'll go someplace nice after Labor Day, I promise. It will be our late honeymoon"  
"It's so cute how you still think, after all these years, that you can hide something from me"  
"I am not hiding anything"  
"For a lawyer, you are a terrible liar"  
He did not pursue the conversation any further. Annie knew him too well to fall for a poorly crafted fib.  
He was going to take her to Italy, to the beaches she loved. But due to the Jenner case and other obligations, they were to leave next Saturday. One whole fortnight in the place she adored. He was looking most forward to seeing her in that bikini he had bought.  
"Are you listening?", she poked him, "Your mother said they are going to be late"  
"How late?"  
"They can't find your cousin Umberto. So it's going to be a while", she unlocked her phone.  
" _Hmph_. He is probably in bed with a hooker"  
"Easy now, Cubano", she rubbed his shoulder, "They will get there by tonight"  
"What about your aunt?"  
"Sonny is going to drive her. He's going to go straight to her place after work. Hopefully, they will get there in time for dinner"  
The morning sun was shining through the windshield. Rafael put on his sunglasses. Annie took a picture.  
"Stop that"  
She grinned and checked her phone at the beep.  
"Olivia is going to start in the afternoon because she doesn't want to travel with Noah at night"  
"Smart"  
Annie leaned back in her seat. She said,  
"We have a big day ahead of us today"  
"An even bigger one tomorrow"  
She went on,  
"The spa, the couples massage..."  
He turned to her,  
"What couples massage?"  
"...the dinner..."  
"Annie, what massage?"  
She laughed,  
"Do you hear that? How tense you sound? The massage is going to take care of that. And you didn't even want a stag night. I don't want you to be wound up tight on our wedding day"  
"I don't like stag nights or massages"  
She muttered,  
"What's new?"  
"I mean", he glanced at her, "I don't like getting massages from strangers"  
"Nice try. You're not getting one from me until we are back at home"  
"And couple massages sound so tacky..."  
"Here we go"  
"I don't like the idea of you being naked in my presence and me not getting to touch you"  
She grinned,  
"I'm not going to be naked. There will be a towel on me"  
Further conversation was prevented when Annie retrieved her bag of snacks. She held out the baggy of roasted pistachios to him. Helping himself to a few, Rafael asked,  
"When did _you_ get into healthy snacking?"  
"When I got a wedding dress I had to fit into. But I'm smart", Annie tapped her head with a finger, "I got it just a week before the wedding. So no dieting for months to maintain my size. How much am I gonna expand in a week, y'know?"  
Rafael smiled. Classic Annie wisdom. And he had a lifetime of it to look forward to.

* * *

The whole wedding party was seated at the dinner table. Rafael had made Olivia sit next to him on one side and Annie was on the other. The conversation never ceased. Carisi was on his best behavior in front of the Sergeant. While she attended to Noah, Rafael looked to Annie. She was wearing her hair different. Or maybe it was the spa day. He leaned in towards her and said,  
"You're glowing"  
Annie smiled and kissed him.  
"That's because I'm the luckiest bride in the world"  
He smiled and kissed her back. His Uncle interrupted them.  
"Save something for the wedding night!"  
Annie's hand on his under the table stopped him from giving a curt reply to that. He didn't join in the laughter, but looked at Annie and let go off the anger.  
"Excuse me, Miss Dalton?"  
A server came to her. He gave her a card. Rafael tried to read.  
"Who is it?"  
The color had left Annie's face. She smiled still.  
"It's Shirley. She made it"  
"Shirley? You said you didn't invite her"  
"Well, I guess she surprised me. I'm gonna go talk to her"  
"Ask her to join us"  
"No. She's tired. That's why she sent the card", she pushed back her chair, "I'll go get her a room. Excuse me, everyone"  
Rafael watched her leave and head to the lobby.

* * *

Everybody had the wedding fever. Especially his mother. She had almost shoved him out of Annie's room, saying he was to sleep in a different one. Grumpy (and kind of horny for his bride), Rafael went to the room. They had already moved his bag there. He checked the closet for his suit. That too.  
"Great", he sighed.  
After he dimmed the lights, Rafael began to unbutton his shirt, standing over the bed. The doorbell rang.  
"Room service!"  
He replied,  
"I didn't order any"  
The nasal voice called,  
"Compliments of the bride!"  
He opened the door and the attendant pushed him back towards the bed. She locked the door and put the key in her pocket.  
"What the hell is..."  
She flipped the light on.  
"Annie?!"  
Biting her lip, Annie took full advantage of his shock. She pushed him on to the bed and cuffed his hands.  
"Don't worry", she kissed his ear, "They're velvet"  
Rafael couldn't even blink. Annie touched some buttons on her phone and put it on the table. She undid her waistcoat.  
"Annie, what are you..."  
"Hush", she smiled.

A woman sang Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_ through the phone. Annie moved her hips as she held the ends of her shirt apart. Walking to him and back, giving him just a peek, she faced the wall.  
_Oh baby now let's get down tonight..._  
Her shirt flew right off her hands. It was such a typical stripper move. She held the wall and moved her hips, making his mouth dry from all the gaping.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
Annie turned to him.  
_'She is going to be the death of me',_ Rafael kept on gawking.   
Her voice was throaty.  
"Remember when I said I was taking dance lessons last week?"  
"Yeah?"  
She grinned, still swaying,  
"I never said ballroom dancing, did I?"  
Rafael watched her plant her foot next to him on the bed. She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage, and ripped the leg off her pants. Pulling that foot down, she placed her other foot on his other side and did it again.  
"Annie... wow"  
She hated shorts. Said they made her butt look bigger. Yet there she was, dancing in those tight shorts she filled out so nice. To him, her butt looked spectacular.  
"Are you ready for the big finish?"  
He nodded, mesmerized. Annie removed her shorts, painfully slow. Slipping them off, she danced over to Rafael's lap. He was so hard; he winced when she touched it.  
"Oh", she whispered, "Looks like you enjoyed the performance"    
Annie grind against him. She was breathing heavily.  
"You're making me so wet, Raf"  
"Then remove these cuffs and let me take care of you"  
"No", she dry-humped him, harder, "That's for tomorrow night"  
She held his face against her breast, riding him over his clothes. Rafael groaned and said her name like it were a prayer. She was bringing him close.  
"Annie... oh. Oh fuck"  
He came right inside his pants. Annie slowed down. Rafael's head hung low as he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Good boy"  
His green eyes looked up into hers.  
"Take off these cuffs", he breathed, "Right now"  
In answer, she got off his lap and retrieved her clothes. He watched her take off her bra and her panties. She threw them on the bed.  
"Souvenirs", Annie winked.   
He was getting hard again, watching her wear those hotel staff clothes _sans_ the underwear. Once dressed, she came to him and put the key in his handcuffs. She kissed his cheek and said,  
"Sorry. I'm scared of what you'll do to me if I un-cuff you"  
"You should be"  
Smiling, Annie walked to the door.  
"Don't follow me", she said seriously, "Get some sleep"  
"Sleep, my ass. Get me out of these. Annie? Annie!"  
She had left as quietly as she had come.  
  
It took Rafael a long time to get out of those cuffs. Stupid movies made it look so easy. Once he finally did get rid of them, he headed straight for Annie's suite.  
He gave a light tap on her door. No answer. He kept his voice low.  
"Annie, open up"  
Another knock and no answer. He could have called but his phone was back in his room. Desperate to have her, Rafael considered all possible ways to accomplish his goal. He peeped through the door but it didn't work. Striking upon what seemed a brilliant idea to him, he ran off towards the grounds.  
  
Prowling under the windows of the resort and feeling like a horny teenager, Rafael was so glad their rooms were on the ground floor. Now he had to figure out what window was hers.  
"Shit", he hid behind a tree.  
Someone had opened a window. A man climbed out of it. Rafael peeked at him. The man's back was to him as he hurried off the grounds.  
Rafael thought of reporting the incident when a figure leaned out of the window.  
Her bright makeup was still on her face. She was in the hotel robe as she watched the man till he was out of sight. Rafael had been struck dumb. The woman was Annie.


	4. Et Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my incorrigibly silly mistake, I forgot to post a somewhat important part to this series. It is Part 5: Prosecution Calls Annabella Dalton. Do check it before reading this. Thank you for all the feedback.

A quarter to midnight remained when Rafael rushed to the reception. The receptionist was chugging coffee out of a novelty mug. He smiled at the groom.  
"Mr. Barba, good evening"  
"Evening, Paul", he said, "Listen. Someone joined our wedding party today. My fiancee booked her a room. Can you check if it was Shirley?"  
"Sure", he clicked some keys on his computer, "Yeah. Shirley Adder"  
Rafael seemed relieved.   
"Thank goodness she is here. Can you believe I forgot the wedding ring in my office?"  
"Whoa", Paul grinned, "Yeah. That's quite a pickle you got there"  
"I know, right? I asked Shirley to bring it here. My fiancee doesn't know"  
"It's better that way", Paul advised.  
"Yeah. Shirley is not answering her phone. Can you tell me what room she is in?"  
"Of course"  
  
Rafael set out for this Shirley Adder's room. He knocked on the door, heart in his throat.  
"Who is it?"  
He said,  
"Rafael?"  
If their last minute guest hadn't heard the name before, he would have sufficient cause to question Annie. The door opened. A tall woman held it ajar, smiling,  
"What's the groom doing here at this hour?"  
_Oh well_. He lied,  
"I just wanted to make sure you were settled in"  
He extended his hand,  
"We've never met before"  
"No, we haven't. I seldom travel outside Massachusetts or Vermont. Nice to meet you, Mr. Barba"  
"If you need anything..."  
She told him,  
"I'll let you know. Thank you"  
"Yeah. Anyway, good night. See you at the wedding"  
"See you there"  
She closed the door to his back.  
  
How smoothly he had lied. And how swiftly his brain had come up with an action plan. Perks of being a lawyer? Rafael didn't think so. His actions that night were of a jealous lover. The absolute faith he held in Annie's fidelity had been shaken. He needed to find out who the man was. The way Annie had reacted to this Shirley's coming told him that's where the crux of the matter lay.  
"Lohan? It's Rafael Barba", he spoke on the phone, "I need everything you can get on a Shirley Adder and I need it by morning. Yes, you heard right. She might be from Boston or somewhere in Vermont but I'm not sure. She's uh, heavyset, at least 6', African American, short hair, in her fifties maybe. Don't worry about the money. And hey. Get as many pictures as you can" 

 

* * *

 

Cece adorned Annie's hair with the floral headdress. She stepped back to admire her efforts. Aunt June gasped.  
"Oh Annie, you look so beautiful!"  
Annie was off the chair.  
"Thanks, Aunt June", she adjusted her slip, "I think I'll look better with my clothes on though"  
Lucia and Cece helped her into the wedding dress.  
  
Sonny knocked on Barba's door. Not getting any response, he tried to open it.  
_Unlocked?_  
"Hey?", Sonny frowned.  
The ADA was sitting half-dressed on his bed. His tie lay on it next to him.  
"Barba?"  
He looked up. Then his attention went to the phone. He raised it to his ear and said,  
"Thank you. I'll call you later"  
"Everything all right?"  
Rafael seemed to contemplate it. His face had gained 10 years overnight.  
"Yeah"  
"You getting cold feet or something?"  
"No", he took the tie and walked to the mirror, "What are you doing here?"  
"Annie asked me to check on you"  
Sonny lingered for a moment. Fascinated, he watched Barba turn that tie into a perfect bow.  
"We done here?"  
"Yeah. Yeah", he opened the door.  
Sonny said, mostly to cheer the groom,  
"Heads up"  
Rafael looked at him.   
"She's gonna take your breath away", Sonny smiled.   
As soon as he was gone, Rafael held the dresser and closed his eyes.  
  
Annie was looking at the watch, at her aunt, at her dress, at herself in the mirror. She was about to lose her breath when a hand touched her bare arm.  
"He's getting ready", Sonny told her.  
"Good. Good", she breathed.  
A knock on the door, and Olivia and Noah came in.  
"Annie", Olivia smiled, "You look gorgeous"  
Annie was too absorbed in Noah's golf cap and that navy blue sweater. She knelt before him with with her hands apart.  
"Noah! You look so handsome!", she held out her hands, "Can I get a kiss?"  
"But your dress?", his mother said.  
"Doesn't matter", Annie took him in her arms and cooed, making Noah giggle, "Doesn't matter. No, it doesn't. Noah is a sweet boy. Noah won't ruin Aunt Annie's dress. He is such a sweet-sweet boy"  
"You're baby-talking me, Nannie!", Noah chortled.  
"Well, I am sorry, sir. I should have realized you are a big boy now"  
Cece spoke to someone through the door,  
"It's bad luck for you to see her before the ceremony!"  
"Who is it?", Annie asked her.  
Cece turned and raised her arms to heaven.  
"Your groom! He wants to talk to you"  
Everyone but Olivia murmured how it was bad luck and blah blah. Annie hushed them all and said,  
"Let him in"  
"But Annie...", Aunt June tried to say.  
"It must be something important. Cece, please. Let him in"  
Olivia took Noah's hand. She said to the wedding party,  
"Let's give them some space. We should head to the lake"  
Lucia began to hustle them like her students.   
"Yes, we should! Everyone, go ahead. I'll bring the bride and groom. Come on, come on. Let's move"  
Annie waved a 'bye' to a smiling Noah. The bride's room emptied in seconds. Rafael came through the door and closed it.  
  
When he saw his bride, his heart actually ached. She was smiling at him. Decked with lace and flowers, Annie looked as if every dream of his had personified into the beauty that was she.  
"Couldn't wait until the ceremony to see me?", she wiggled her brows.  
He was taking his time watching her. Whatever may happen, he wanted to remember the way she looked as long as he lived.  
"You look good. But you don't look like you feel good. Did you sleep at all?", she grinned, "Or was I a bit too much?"  
_Annie, how could you?_  
"Say, did you go to check on Shirley..."  
"Who was the man in your room last night?"  
Her smile froze. He watched her mirth disappear. Fear took its place. It looked like love was dying.  
"Who was he?"  
"Raf", Annie began, "Listen to me very carefully. I will explain everything. But not now. I'll tell you the second we get home, I promise"  
He came forth.  
"Why? Is he a lover? You want to spend time with him here behind my back?"  
Annie winced. Her calm was stretching his fury to its limit.  
"Please don't say things you are going to regret"  
"Oh", he walked to her, "So you can lie, but I can't ask you why you lied. Is that so?"  
"Raf, please..."  
"Get your hand off me!"  
He had pushed her hand away from himself. The hurt in her eyes did nothing for his anger.  
"Are you going to tell me who it was or should I tell you?"  
He held his phone to her eyes. An old mugshot of a handsome prisoner was on the screen. Annie stared at it, her mouth pursed tight. Rafael put the phone back in his pocket.  
"He looks a bit different now, wrinkles and grey hair. But you must know who it is"  
He said through gritted teeth,  
"Victor Dalton. Your father"  
  
Annie leaned back against the dresser, a hand on her face. Seemed like all the bridal glow had been sucked out of her.  
"You were never going to tell me, were you?"  
Her voice was full of defeat,   
"It wasn't your secret to keep"  
"I wouldn't have kept it a secret. I would have put that thief where he belongs"  
"He is my father, Rafael", she warned.  
"Really? The man who let you think he was dead and left you to be molested in foster homes?"  
"Watch your mouth!", she advanced, "You don't know him. And you don't know what happened"  
"Then fucking tell me, Annie!", he yelled.  
She looked away. Rafael shook with rage. Tears threatened to mar his speech, but he sniffed them away.  
"You had me believe your sob story of being an orphan. God, I can't believe I was so stupid. How does a foster kid get her student loans paid off by the time she turns 27? What foster kid goes to fucking Vermont every month for her weekend with the girls?!"  
He held her chin,  
"Daddy let you use his pension fund, didn't he?"  
She swat his hand off. He went on, his eyes wild with anger.  
"You lied to me. What else haven't you told me? Is Michael alive too?"  
Annie pleaded,  
"Raf, please. Listen to... Raf, please. Please! Do you trust me? Then trust me on..."  
"Don't you talk to me about trust", he sneered.  
Years of love - they had all turned foul in less than a day. Rafael said, now more in control of himself,  
"Tell me the truth, Annie. Or the wedding's off"  
She was offended,  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"You tell me everything or I walk"  
Annie took a moment to think, never looking away from him.  
"I can't tell you. Like I said, it's not your secret to keep"  
"Fine"  
He turned to go.  
"And", he faced her again, "I'm sorry for what I said. You were only doing what's in your blood - deceiving. It's no fault of yours. I'm just the mark who should have known better" 

The door shut after him on the bride, abandoned moments before what was to be the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
